How Do We Get Through This
by DarkAndTwistyGrey
Summary: 6x23 Sanctuary 6x24 Death And All His Friends MerDer / MerCris


**Escape**

* * *

**Pairing: MerDer / MerCris**

**Season Finale Six**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! All Shonda Rhimes and ABC**

* * *

„Lockdown?"

Meredith warf einen Blick auf ihren Pager.

„Ehrlich? Steht da Lockdown?" Cristina war überrascht.

Cristina und Meredith saßen beide auf einer Liege, die in einem Gang abgestellt war.

„Meinst du, dass das eine echte Krisensituation ist?"

„Nein, wieso? Meistens ist doch sowieso nur ein Baby verschwunden."

Cristina schien wenig besorgt zu sein.

„Du hast Recht."

Meredith warf einen Blick auf ihre Person.

„Ist was?", fragte sie, als Meredith's Blick bemerkte.

„Das sollte ich dich fragen."

„Ich habe mit Owen Schluss gemacht."

„Oh." Meredith sah ihre Freundin betroffen an.

„Aber was ist, wenn es doch echt ist?", fragte Meredith plötzlich.

„Was?"

„Der Lockdown. Was heißt das eigentlich?"

„Etage abriegeln. Keiner kommt rein, keiner kommt raus."

„Ach so. Aber ich bleibe sowieso hier."

„Stimmt. Vielleicht ist es ja nur eine Übung."

„Hast du es ihm schon gesagt?"

Cristina war aufgeregt.

„Was erzählt?", fragte Meredith zurück.

„Das mit dem McBaby. Wie hat er reagiert? Los, komm schon ich will alles wissen. Ist er stolz darauf, dass er Feuer gemacht hat?"

„Ich habe es ihm noch nicht erzählt."

„Was!"

Cristina sah ihre Freundin entsetzt an.

„Ja."

Meredith sah zerknirscht aus.

„Aber… Warum nicht?"

„Er hatte schlechte Laune. Du weißt schon, wegen dem Papierkram."

„Er muss echt mal wieder operieren.", stellte Cristina fest.

Meredith nickte zustimmend.

Dann sagte sie: „Aber er sollte es wissen, oder?"

„Auf jeden Fall. Das sind gute Nachrichten. Ich bin sicher, dass er vor Rührung heult."

„Cristina.", mahnte Meredith ihre Freundin.

„Ja, ist gut. Ich hör auf."

„Ich hoffe für dich.", meinte Meredith scherzhaft.

Cristina grinste.

„Weist du was?", sagte Meredith entschlossen und sprang von der Liege auf.

„Ich sag es ihm jetzt."

„Meredith, wir dürfen nicht…"

„Ich verlasse das Gebäude nicht. Ich pass auf, okay. Mach dir um mich keine Gedanken..."

„Wir wissen nicht, was los ist. Besser du bleibst hier."

"Cristina, Derek sollte es wissen. Außerdem, meistens ist es doch soeiso nur eine Übung!"

Meredith setzte sich aber durch und verließ den Gang.

Als sie auf den Catwalk stand, sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr plötzlich: „Bist du die Frau von Shepherd?"

Meredith lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter.

Scheiße, dachte sie verwirrt, was will der von mir?

„Ja."

Nachdem Meredith das Wort gesprochen hat, zielte der Mann mit der Pistole auf sie.

In dem Moment fiel ihr alles ein: Das war Gary Clark, der Mann, bei dessen Frau Lexie die Maschinen abgestellt hatte und er hatte Derek und das Krankenhaus verklagt…

„Bitte nicht."

„Du hast hier gar nichts zu sagen."

Gary Clarks Stimme zitterte.

Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte Meredith solche Angst gehabt.

Cristina war ihrer Freundin gefolgt.

Geschockt sah sie, wie der Mann aus dem Fahrstuhl seine Waffe auf ihre Person richtete.

"Nein.", schrie sie.

Der Mann ließ von Meredith ab und richtete seine Waffe nun auf sie.

Oh, verdammt. Cristina saß in der Klemme.

Ihr Leben oder das von Meredith?

"Cristina."

Das blasse Gesicht von Meredith sah zu ihrer Freundin.

"Wir haben ein Problem.", sagte Meredith lautlos.

Cristina nickte unmerklich.

Gary Clark zischte: "Haltet die Klappe. Und zwar alle beide."

Meredith zuckte zusammen.

Cristina beobachtete jede Bewegung von Gary Clark, doch auch sie konnte das Unausweichliche nicht stoppen...

Sie sah ohnmächtig mit an, wie Gary Clark seine Waffe hob und zielte...

Auf Meredith.

Die Welt schien still zu stehen in diesem Moment.

Dann...

Ein Schuss!

Er hallte über den Catwalk...

Meredith ging zu Boden...

Cristina schrie.

Dann wandte sich Gary Clark ihr zu.

Plötzlich kamen von unten das SWAT- Team...

Gary Clark lies von Cristina ab.

Und verschwand.

Nachdem Gary Clark das SWAT- Team gesichtet hat, nahm er die Waffe herunter.

Er sah Cristina kalt an.

Sie traute sich kaum zu atmen.

Alles, an was sie denken konnte war, dass der Mann Meredith angeschossen hatte.

Sie war wie erstarrt und konnte den Blick nicht von Meredith nehmen, die blutend am Boden lag...

"Du hast Glück.", sagte er.

Dann machte er kehrt.

Verließ den Catwalk.

Cristina hielt immer noch die Luft an.

Als er weg war, stieß sie die Luft aus.

Meredith!

Das war ihr erster Gedanke.

* * *

Lebt sie?

Was ist mit Meredith?

Nachdem Gary Clark weg war, rannte Cristina sofort zu ihrer Freundin.

"Meredith?", fragte sie und rüttelte an ihrer Schulter.

"Cris...", versuchte sie zu sagen.

"Nicht sprechen."

Cristina war verzweifelt.

Warum passiert das immer wieder?

Sie verstand das nicht?

Warum Meredith?

Warum immer sie?

Es war genauso wie während ihres Internships, wo sie während einer Rettungsaktion aufgrund eines Fährenunglücks ins Wasser gefallen ist...

Und klinisch tot war...

Sie drückte mit beiden Händen auf die Schusswunde.

Es war viel Blut.

Zu viel Blut.

Das war nicht gut.

Sie musste in einen OP.

Und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

Meredith hatte inzwischen das Bewusstsein verloren.

Cristina setzte einen Pagernotruf an Derek ab: 911 Catwalk

"Verdammt, sie verliert zu viel Blut, sie muss hier raus..."

In dem Moment merkte sie, dass noch jemand auf dem Catwalk stand.

April Kepner.

Erschreckt starrte sie auf das Szenario.

"Kepner..."

Cristinas nervöse Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

"Kepner..."

"Ja."

Reagierte sie endlich.

"Setz einen Notruf ab. Die sollen irgendjemanden schicken."

"Okay."

Folgsam nickte April.

Cristinas Stimme zitterte, als sie hinzufügte: "Sagen Sie denen, es geht um eine schwangere Ärztin und das sie sich beeilen sollen, wenn sie kommen..."

"Okay."

April verschwand.

Sie setzte den Notruf ab, allerdings konnten sie niemanden schicken.

"Was? Die können niemanden schicken?"

Entsetzt sah Cristina auf Meredith.

Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so gefühlt.

So hilflos.

Nutzlos.

So wie in diesem Moment.

Meredith, bitte halt durch.

Du bist meine Person.

Bitte, halt durch.

Für Derek.

Und mich.

"April!"

Sie guckte hoch.

Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht.

"Kepner, hören Sie auf."

"Womit?", fragte sie hilflos.

"Damit."

Sie deutete auf Aprils Tränen.

"Du setzt so lange einen Funkspruch ab, bis dir jemand zuhört."

"Okay.", stotterte diese.

Nach weiteren Minuten kam endlich ein SWAT- Team mit Rettungsmannschaft.

Sie stellten ihre Notfalltaschen und die Trage neben Meredith ab.

"Wie heißt sie?"

"Meredith Grey."

Cristina war erleichtert.

Meredith wurde in einen der Rettungswagen geladen, der sie unter Sirenengeheul in Seattle Presbyterian Hospital brachte.

Cristina fuhr im RTW mit.

Dann musste sie im Wartebereich für Besucher warten.

Ungeduldig wartete sie auf Nachrichten von den Chirurgen.

Nach mehreren Stunden Wartezeit, die sie und Derek gemeinsam warteten, kam endlich die erlösende Nachricht:

Meredith lebt.

* * *

Das war ein Schock für Derek.

Meredith sollte angeschossen worden sein?!

Dass der Schuss eigentlich ihm gelten sollte, war zu viel.

Er hat Angst.

Um sie.

Meredith.

Unendliche Angst.

Derek saß neben ihrem Bett auf der Intensivstation im Seattle Presbyterian.

Das regelmäßige Piepen vom Monitor, der ihren Herzschlag anzeigte, beruhigte ihn.

Er hielt ihre Hand.

Sanft flüsterte er ihren Namen.

Meredith.

Ich liebe dich.

Bitte komm zu mir zurück.

Plötzlich öffnete sie leicht ihre Augen.

Derek schrak auf.

"Meredith?"

"Derek?", flüsterte sie leise.

"Wie geht´s dir?", fragte Derek besorgt.

"Ich... Was ist passiert?"

"Du wurdest angeschossen."

Meredith schloss erschöpft ihre Augen.  
Sie versuchte zu realisieren, was er gesagt hatte...

"Angeschossen?"

Derek nickte leicht.  
"Ich hatte solche Angst um dich.", flüsterte Er.

Meredith lächelte.

Dann verzog sie plötzlich schmerzverzehrt das Gesicht.

"Meredith? Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Derek erschrocken.

"Nein, es ist..."

Sie stoppte.

"...Nur die OP- Narbe."

Im selben Moment verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Nulllinie...

_ _ _ _ - ? -

Derek erstarrte.

Dann schlug er den Notfallknopf über ihrem Bett.

Sofort kam ein Arzt und mehrere Schwestern rein gerannt.

"Aus dem Weg."

Dann: "Aufladen auf 300. Und weg."

Sie wurde geschockt.

Asystolie...

_ _ _ _ - ? -

Nochmal.

"Aufladen auf 400. Und weg."

Dann fing der Monitor wieder an regelmäßig zu piepen.

"Wir haben einen Sinusrhythmus."

Erlösende Worte.

Derek lies sich erschöft auf den Stuhl sinken.

Er rang nach Luft.

Und schloss die Augen.

Warum passierte das immer wieder?

Er verstand das nicht.

Meredith öffnete ihre Augen.

Sah ihn an.

"Meredith. Jag mir nicht immer so einen Schrecken ein."

"Werd es versuchen."

Derek beugte sich vor und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss.

* * *

"Derek?", fragte Meredith.

Sie stupste ihn leicht an.

"Hm.", murmelte er verschlafen.

Er hatte die ganze Zeit an Meredith´ Bett verbracht.

"Ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Sie lächelte ihn freudestrahlend an.

"Was ist denn?"

Derek war neugierig, so wie Meredith sich verhielt, musste es etwas wundervolles sein.

Vielleicht ein McBaby?

Er wusste nicht, wie richtig er mit dieser Vermutung lag.

"Wir bekommen ein McBaby.", sagte Meredith freudestrahlend.

Dereks Gesicht wandelte sich von Erstaunen in pure Freude um.

Er lächelte sein McDreamy- Lächeln und schloss Meredith in seine Arme.

Danach gab er ihr einen Kuss.

Danach sahen er und Meredith sich einen Moment lang an.  
Dann gab einen langen Kuss zwischen den Beiden.

Cristina lächelte.

Sie beobachtete ihre Person und Derek von der Tür aus.

Sie freute sich für Derek und Meredith.

Sie hatten sich ihr Happy End redlich verdient!


End file.
